I'M IN LOVE WITH MY BODYGUARD!
by Lovely Bubbles 45
Summary: Hinata is a pop star and has a lot of body guards but she loves one loud, happy body guard named Naruto she has a HUGE CRUSH on him but is scared to tell him cuz she doesn't want to "ruin their friendship". Naruto keeps on denying his love for Hinata to his comrades but he has a crush on her when they get a chance alone will he make his move or will they still be friends?


No one' PoV

It was quiet day Hinata was patiently waiting on someone, the birds were chirping and the sound of insects on a hot summer day was quite interesting for the young Pop Star. Her Mansion was Big, white and clean. She had an Inside pool, outside pool. She had 100 bedrooms and 5 elevators, and 20 stairs. She had 20 maids, 10 butlers, 2 drivers , 30 bodyguards, 3 chefs, 20 servants, and well she had one in particular bodyguard that she enjoyed to have by her side. He has sun-kissed blonde hair and always wear black shades over his face so she couldn't see his eyes, but then again it was rare for her to see his beautiful ocean mixed sky blue eyes that she enjoyed to look at. Hinata wouldn't admit it but she was truly getting fond of the young guard. She clasped her hands around the nice hot cup of tea,

_" I wonder if he over slept" She thought_

" Lady Huuyga" a maid called out for her

" Y-yes" she answered

" Are you waiting on Naruto?" the maid asked

Hinata's face became red as a cherry

" N-no I- I'm n-not i-in f-fact c-can I-I please have a blueberry muffin?" She stammered playing with her fingers and quickly looking at the clock. it was very early like the crack of dawn there was no way Naruto would want to wake up.

" As you wish" the maid said leaving Hinata to think about her daily afternoon activities. Taking a deep breath Hinata decide to rest for a while so she put her head down on the counter table quietly falling asleep

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was fast asleep and dead to the world, his body was in so much pain that if he tried to move one inch his muscles will rip. Naruto opened his eyes even though he only wanted to sleep till afternoon but he couldn't ,he wouldn't and he shouldn't. He had a job to do so he shoved his face deep in his pillow than images of Hinata flashed in his mind. He groaned deeply all he ever wanted was sleep but his stupid mind wouldn't allow him too.

"Dammit!" he thought he was late AGAIN! He felt a heap of guilt fly into his chest and he slowly tried to move his heavy body off the bed. He knew he would have to go to work sooner or later. He walked over to the bathroom and turned on the water in the shower. While he waited for warm or hot water to come he grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste and started to brush his teeth. He washed his face and then took of his shirt, pants and boxers. Slipping into the tub he let the hot water relax his aching muscles and bones. He arched his back when the hot water hit him, it felt good and quiet to quiet. Where was everyone else at this hour and why didn't he hear Kiba's loud voice by now? He ran his fingers through his wet hair and grabbed the liquid soap, he was to tired to even to rub the soap over his body so he let it drown him. Next he scrubbed his private part and wash his butt, then his arms, legs, armpits, neck, and chest. He rises his body, next he washed his hair so he smiled good for Hinata. Not that he cared what she thought of him but he did have a small crush on her, first he liked the pink haired girl named Sakura. But when she didn't show any affection towards him he became found of Hinata.

He stopped the water and grabbed his towel drying himself completely, he took deodorant and put some under is arms. He took cologne and put a lot on his neck. He walked out to his room and opened his drawers. There was a loud knock on the door, yep there goes his freedom of seeing her then the grumpy blonde groaned and walked over the door.

" Who is it?" He asked not really caring who it was and just wanted that person to leave

" Naruto! It's me Sakura open up" the annoying voice rang in his ear drum

" Hell to the mother fucking No" Naruto growled shoving his clean orange boxers on

" Why the hell not?!" Sakura asked

" Cuz! I'm getting dressed!" He growled angrily

" Whatever! Lady Hinata wants you to come for breakfast I think there's something wrong with her she looks paler than usual" She said

" What?! Ok I'm coming!" he said rushing over to his closet and finding black jeans and orange shirt, putting black socks on not caring for shoes he opened the door forgetting his shades and pushed past Sakura running to the kitchen

" Hinata!" He yelled running over to the sleeping girl shaking her gently

Hinata's PoV

I woke up to feel warm hands on my back spending shivers down my spine. I slowly opened my eyes to see Naruto shaking me. Why was he even doing that anyway I wasn't dead. His eyes worried

" Ah Hinata Your ok" He beamed losing the worried expression

" Hm? Naruto?... Good morning come and sit what would you like to eat?" I asked shocked that I lost my stuttering

Naruto frowned " Your not mad?" He asked

" Huh? W-why w-would I-I b-be mad?" I asked great the moment I thought I can have an NORMAL! conversation with Naruto it turns out it was only a dream. Naruto shook his head and smiled

" Don't worry about" He said lightly hugging My face became a tomato's best friend

He sat down next to me and asked for ramen , I looked at my blueberry muffin for some reason I felt sick and I didn't want to eat it so I took a sip of my tea to only spit it out everyone looked at me

" Hina you alright?" Naruto asked

I noded my head

" My tea's just cold" I said shyly

" Do you want a fresh one?" Sakura asked

I shook my head as a nice steaming ramen bowl placed in front of Naruto as a huge grin came across his face I smiled just staring at him as he grabbed his chopsticks and shoved his face into the hot bowl. He looked over at me with a mouth full of ramen in his mouth.

" Wats uh.. a rong? odo u want somf ( what's wrong? Do you want some?)?" He said with mouthfuls

" No Naruto I'm fine" I said smiling

" Oh ok" He said brushing his arm against mine. Then he finished his bowl of ramen

" Thanks .. HINATA!" was all I could remember before blacking out

xxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooxxxxxxxxxx

I slowly opened my eyes to find my self in my room and Naruto was pacing back and forth then he noticed I was awake

" Ah Hina you alright now? What's wrong you have acted weird lately" He worried

I sat up my head was pounding and spinning I felt like throwing up

" I-I'm fine Naruto" I said and a warm hand was on my forehead

" No you're not Hinata and I'm worried did you eat and get enough sleep?" He asked and I froze I felt pale I never remembered the last time I slept or ate

" No sorry Naruto" I said bowing my head to only feel a warm hand on my cheek

" Hina look at me you need to eat and stay healthy how is your fans supposed to cheer for you if your like a zombie?" He said

I cried " I can't eat Naruto!" I cried as Naruto grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me

" Yeah you can here's some dumplings and cinnamon rolls" He said handing them to me

I stared at them " Just try to eat them for me please" he begged

I shoved the dumplings into my mouth and boy was I happy I did I ate everything naruto gave me and looked for more to eat. Naruto chuckled

" Looks like your stomach was saying the opposite after all" He smirked and I blushed

" Thank you Naruto" I smiled

Naruto kissed my forehead

" Get some rest okay" he said

I nodded my head " Ok" and with that I fell asleep peacefully

**Hi eeveryone I hope you enjoyed this chapter**


End file.
